


Chess

by killingsteve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: Eve breaks into Villanelle’s apartment to ask for her help and accidentally falls asleep.





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just speech, so I’m sorry if it feels like something’s missing. It feels incomplete but if I didn’t post it it would just sit in my iPhone Notes for nobody to see. It’s just a little idea. I might write a next chapter but I’m not sure yet. Have a great day!

Eve opened her eyes to find Villanelle smiling at her. She’d fallen asleep. She had waited a while for Villanelle to return home that she’d gone from antsy to exhausted and sat down on the sofa to ‘rest her eyes’.  
“New mascara? It’s nice, less clumpy” Eve flinched as Villanelle reached out stroking her cheek.  
“Did you sleep well?” V asked her.  
“Fuck.” Eve jumped up and over the back of the sofa tripping over a blanket she couldn’t remember putting the blanket on. She untangled herself from the blanket and stood up reaching for her side for her gun but it was no longer there.  
“Are you looking for this?” Villanelle shrugged holding up the gun.  
“No...” Eve looked down at her boot to check for her switch blade.  
“What about this?” Villanelle flicked the knife and tossed the switch blade up in the air as if it were a ball. Eve reached behind her belt.  
“Okay, I’ll just save you the time, I have all your weapons. You’re not very good at hiding things.” Villanelle shook her head.  
“The one in your bra was a good idea though, didn’t think I’d look there did you?” Villanelle laughed as Eve blushed.  
“God, I’m starving! Would you like some pissaladiere? I didn’t know I had a guest so I only bought for one, but I can share” Villanelle put the gun on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She heard the gun cocking behind her as she plated the dinner.  
“You really think I’d leave the bullets in the gun?” Villanelle poured sriracha onto her pizza slices and handed Eve a plate. Eve stood flabbergasted watching as V slumped down onto the armchair kicking off her heels.  
“So, how are you? How’s Niko? Has he got any new recipes for me?” She spoke nonchalantly, as if they were old friends catching up. Eve frowned as she carefully sat on the sofa, as far away from Villanelle as she could possibly get.  
“What about work? Still stressful? Same little office?” She said taking a huge bite, sauce dripping down her chin.  
“My job’s very demanding, I had a client the other day who just would not die. Wouldn’t stand still, he just kept running and throwing plates, hit me with a cereal bowl, see it bruised right here.” She leaned forward pointing to the bruise on her forehead. Eve nodded at her politely whilst gripping her plate tightly.  
“God, I had to chase him around this enormous kitchen it was a whole big thing…can you believe it?” She laughed incredulously.  
“In the end I just tasered him, he had a dodgy heart so it was easy, kind of boring really. All those cleavers and I had to tase him!” V rolled her eyes.  
“So, did Carolyn send you here to kill me?” She asked. This was the first time Eve had ever seen her look genuine. She looked small like she’d sunk into her armchair, almost childlike. Her outfit no longer seemed put together and her hair was no longer perfectly coiffed, as if she was playing pretend, as if she was wearing her mother’s clothes.  
“Kill you?” Eve frowned.  
“You broke into my apartment with many weapons and you’re surprised that I think you’re trying to kill me?” Villanelle raised her eyebrows.  
“I’m not here to kill you.” Eve told her.  
“So why are you here?”  
“I came to ask you about a client. I have a file in my bag, I’m not getting any weapons out…but you already knew that, didn’t you?” Eve sighed as V smiled knowingly. Eve reached into her handbag pulling out the plastic wallet and handing it over.  
“You’ve already read it.” Eve rolled her eyes.  
“You know me so well!” V took the file and skimmed it anyway.  
“So, do you know where I can find him?” Eve asked.  
“Of course!” V nodded.  
“You’re not going to tell me?”  
“It’s no fun if I don’t make you work for it.” She told her.  
“What do you want from me?” Eve sighed.  
“I mean it’d be nice to have a friendly conversation at least…I thought our relationship was pretty symbiotic, no? You can’t always take take take, Eve Polastri, sometimes you have to give” Villanelle smirked  
“Fine, What would you like to talk about?” Eve rolled her eyes.  
“I’ve been watching this show Game of Thrones, you know it?” V asked her.  
“Game of Thrones?” Eve raised her eyebrow.  
“Yeah lots of fur and fighting, Sean Bean, HBO” V shrugged.  
“I know it, I was just, you want to talk about…continue.” Eve nodded.  
“I’m only on season five, so don’t spoil it or I’ll have to kill you.” V said with a straight face before cackling.  
“Anyway, while I do love the blood and the betrayal, it’s also very educational, don’t you think?” She said fiddling with the clasp of her delicate gold watch.  
“Educational?” Eve asked.  
“Yes, it reminds me of chess, all these people are just playing a game where the most powerful component is the queen. I’ve learned that in order to get what you want, you have to take out the queen.”  
“What do you…” Eve stood up slowly from the sofa looking for something she could use as a weapon. She was subtly eyeing a hideous lamp on the bookshelf.  
“Do you know which part I am, Eve?”  
“The queen?” Eve croaked, her mouth suddenly very dry.  
“I’m flattered but no Eve, I am the king. That means for this game to be over I have to die. I am protected and I am not going to die unless you kill me. I’m sure you’re not going to kill me.”  
“Don’t bet on it.” Eve mumbled under her breath and Villanelle smiled.  
“But you, you are the queen, Eve. You are the most powerful piece here. You obviously didn’t know that because otherwise you would have been more careful. You are the only one that is too deep into this and if you die your little counter-intelligence operation is done. Kaput!” She made a gesture with her hands, mimicking an explosion.  
“You know I also learned some things about manipulation…”  
“I figured you already knew all about that.” V ignored her and continued.  
“I’ve been wondering a few things. Do you think you would have found those emails if I didn’t want you to? Do you think you would have found the name of a Parisian bakery if I hadn’t left the napkin? Or my apartment if I hadn’t flirted with the baker boy and given him a fake business card with my address on it? I didn’t think it would ever be this easy to get you here.”  
“I…”  
“But you didn’t come here to find out about Sasha, because we both know that if you’d really needed my help you could have called me. It wasn’t my help you needed, Eve. It was me.”  
“I don’t need you.” Eve shook her head. Villanelle stepped back hurt.  
“I thought we’d gotten past lying to each other.” V sighed.  
“Everything you tell me is a lie.” Eve frowned.  
“Fuck! You wouldn’t know the truth if it hit you in the face.” V threw the file across the room.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” V reached out to her and Eve flinched backing into a sofa.  
“I have to go. Can I please have my phone back? If you didn’t want to help me you should have said so, instead of wasting my time.” Eve scowled grabbing the file and pushing past her.  
“Wasting your time? You looked for me, Eve. All of this is your fault. Everything is your fault.” Villanelle frowned.  
“My fault? How is this my fault? You were murdering people!”  
“Only bad people.” V shrugged.  
“Oh fuck you! Fuck you so hard!” Eve shook her head.  
“Well if you hadn’t come looking for me everything would be fine! So this is your fault.” V said.  
“I can’t deal with this right now. This has been fucking lovely as usual, good luck.” Eve pushed past her.  
“You can’t leave.” V tugged at the strap of her watch pulling out a small blade.  
“There’s a knife in your…of course there’s a fucking knife in your watch!” Eve groaned.  
“I still need to talk to you about…” V started.  
“You know what just murder me already, I’m sick of seeing your stupid face!” Eve yelled. The frown faded from V’s face and she started to smile.  
“Don’t you dare laugh, I swear to…” Eve warned her.  
“Villanelle!” Eve shook her head as V fell against the bookshelf laughing. She clutched her stomach and fell to the floor laughing so hard it was difficult to stand.  
“Oh god.” Eve held her face in her hands as she too started to laugh. Her laugh was a mixture of relief, exhaustion and joy. She sat down next to Villanelle who had finally stopped laughing and was wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“I’m sorry you have to see my stupid face.” V whispered.  
“Your face isn’t stupid.” Eve sighed.  
“Do you really think I’m going to kill you?”  
“I’m not sure anymore.”  
“It’s gone too far now, I couldn’t. It would be like killing a part of me.” V told her.  
“It’s like chess, the only way this is going to end is when one of us is dead.”


End file.
